


Know Your Quarry

by aroberuka



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Episode Tag, Episode: e091 The Coming Storm, Episode: e153 Love Bombing, Episode: e158 Panopticon, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Her heart picks up the pace, each beat calling forJohn, John, John.Soon, she promises, and the beast settles for now.*A friendship in three acts.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 16, Rare Ship Treasure Trove





	Know Your Quarry

**Author's Note:**

> double fill for the rstt prompt: "blood and thunder", which provided the theme
> 
> and the "repeats and repetitions" square of my genprompt bingo card, which provided the structure

The creature that calls himself Jonathan Sims squirms in her grasp. Heart pounding. Blood thundering. _I didn’t_ , he says, _look at him_ , Basira says, but blood doesn’t lie and Sims’s blood smells like fear and death and Calvin slamming her into the fence.

Her heart picks up the pace, each beat calling for _John_ , _John_ , _John_.

_Soon_ , she promises, and the beast settles for now.

_Soon_ brings change. Daisy on wobbly legs stands between John and the Hunt. Her body, shaking. His pulse, deafening. The beast knows his blood, and she is aching to feed.

But there is quiet, too, and John’s hands on her wrists, anchoring her to the here-and-now. His voice in her ears, full of misplaced concern.

Daisy breathes in and out until only the quiet is left.

John runs, then Basira. Daisy keeps the beast in check long enough not to pounce on their retreating backs. And then there’s just her, alone in the quiet.

_Johnnyboy_ sings the Hunter and _Joooohn_ sings the Not-Anybody. Her blood picks up the chant, _John_ , _John_ , _John_. Hands on her wrist. Blood thundering. Close, so close. Smells like fear and death and unfinished business.

She remembers: _soon_.

The beast stirs.

Daisy hopes she can keep her pointed in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote most of this way back when 158 aired and then promptly did not finish it :p finally got that last burst of motivation i needed!


End file.
